deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Simpson
Greg Simpson is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is a Willamette Patrol employee held hostage by Adam MacIntyre, and is trapped on the Space Rider during the scoop Out of Control. Out of Control After Frank defeats the psychopathic clown Adam MacIntyre, he stops the Space Rider using the control panel. Greg, who has been held hostage by Adam, then steps off the ride in a dizzy state. Frank offers to take him to some other survivors in the Security Room, and Greg reveals that he knows a shortcut there. He then leads Frank to the women's bathroom in Wonderland Plaza, and tells him that a vent in the ceiling will bring him to Paradise Plaza. Once Frank and Greg are in the bathroom, jump up onto the sink and go over to the left-hand side to find the shortcut entrance, which will take you to the women's bathrooms in Paradise Plaza. After Frank and Greg travel through the vent, he follows Frank to the Security Room and cheers when seeing Otis safe and sound. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, talking to Greg will open a shortcut to Cletus' gun shop. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Greg appears in the Security Room from 2:00:00 to 2:07:00 and is armed with a Push Broom Handle. In his equipment he carries a Grapefruit, a Nightstick, a Lipstick Prop, a Perfume Prop, and a Paint Can. Trivia * Greg is the only survivor, after being brought to the Security Room, not to reside in one of the four rooms. Instead, he stands next to Otis Washington. * Greg is the only survivor who, when he agrees to follow you, does not have the "JOINED" message shown. This message is present in Chop Till You Drop. * While following Greg to the shortcut, he will call out to Frank to follow him. This is an opportunity for a photo op. *Greg's shortcut is present in Infinity Mode. *The shortcut Greg shows Frank does not carryover to different playthroughs. Greg must be rescued in order for the shortcut to be used. *Greg does not actually appear on the Space Rider during gameplay and is only seen during the cutscene after the ride is deactivated. Gallery Dead rising greg.png|Greg's Notebook photo. Greg Notebook.png|Greg's Notebook entry. Greg on Space Rider.png|Greg gets off the Space Rider. Greg1.jpg|Recruiting Greg. Recruiting Greg.png|Recruiting Greg. Dead rising out of control adam greg leading.png|Photo Op File:Chop bribe greg.png|Greg offers shortcut. Greg Simpson.png|Greg Simpson. Otis and Greg in SR.png|Otis and Greg in the Security Room. Dead Rising Otis shirt logo.jpg|Willamette Patrol logo on his jacket. File:Dead rising greg as zombie (3).png|Greg Simpson as a zombie, note the hunk of meat in his hand. File:Dead rising greg as zombie (2).png|Any survivor killed by a zombie can come back as a zombie. File:Dead rising greg as zombie.png|Zombie Greg. File:Dead rising greg as zombie (5).png|Zombie Greg. Npc54.jpg Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant